riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyan Vero
Cyan Vero is one of the recent people to assist Team Liberty. History Going to the same school as Jayron Aaron, Cyan was one of the best students in the school. He was even entrusted with the knowledge of the location of a Mew, which he later befriended. When rockets burned the school down, Cyan watched in horror as the rockets dragged his family's bodies from the burning place. He ran away and joined up with a resistance, determined to stop the rockets. This resistance was swiftly crushed though, and all the members in it were killed except him. The rockets hoped to learn where the Mew he protected was from him. However, they didn't have time to interrogate him, as a strike on the Alamo had been announced. They left him in a cell, where Jayron broke him out and got him to the Alamo. During his time on Four Island, he had received a Cyndaquil, as well as one of Selene's Bagon eggs, which hatched recently. The Bagon and he didn't exactly enjoy their time together, so he traded it for a Gible. Impact in his previous resistance Cyan was known to be a young genius back in the last resistance he was part of. During his two later years in that group, he helped gather the data needed to develop what was believed to be an unstoppable pokemon, capable of being stronger than even Mewtwo in the right circumstances. He and several of his teammates infiltrated Sliph Co. in an attempt to develop the first part of their plan: Project Prototype. This project's intentions were to supply several trainers and technicicans who were against Team Rocket (as well as their own members) with these special pokemon. It was all part their plan they codenamed: Reckoning. Though Team Rocket never learned of their plans, the resistance's ideas were quietly shut down after Team Rocket crushed the resistance. Revival of Reckoning ''and Project Prototype Once he joined Team Liberty, Cyan decided to finish ''Reckoning. Using TL's data, he retrieved the last bit of info he needed to begin Project Prototype. Using that data, he created specialized Porygon that were capable of wielding and storing more energy than normal. He called together the many trainers and technicians that had been recruited for this mission and gave each of them a Porygon. Then, after testing several energy-draining weapons his resistance had created, he went in search of Legendaries to help contribute energy to their Porygon. It was his belief that with these Porygon, they would never have to involve so many legendaries in this war. Despite warnings from a dark being known simply as 'Shadow', he continued the project and finally was ready to complete it. His friend Mew willingly volunteered itself as the first donor of energy, but when the drain nearly killed it, Cyan attempted to end the project. His team, led by a man named Michael Travis, turned on him, hungry for power, and contiued the project despite the devastating effects it could have on legendary pokemon. They now target the many pokemon TL and TR possess. Personality His appearance may make him look evil, but his friends know him as kind and helpful, though he tends to have a mysterious side that many aren't aware of. He is especially kind to pokemon. Like Jayron, he excels at ninja fighting techniques, though he is actually better at them than Jayron is. He tends to go off by himself less, though he still prefers to work alone. One reason may be his habit of rarely speaking. It also appears that he is quite skilled with technology, something he has yet to tell many people about. Appearance About medium height, green eyes, and white hair that can occasionally give him an eerie appearance. He wears mostly black/dark grey and blue, has a black jacket, and carries a bag for items. He also has some tech he uses to hack or jam things, as well as a weapon of some sort (usually a gun). On his right wrist, he has a dark-blue, advanced version of the poketch called the PoketchPlus, or Poketch+ for short. It has many features, including an up-to-date pokedex and maps in it, and even has secured access to some parts of TL's database. Pokemon While in the last resistance, he had several strong pokemon, but was forced to release them so they wouldn't be caught by the rockets. What they were or whether he'll see them again is unknown. Cyan's team, like Jayron's, centers not around a certain type, but rather it focuses on pokemon that are fast. Even pokemon that aren't usually fast (Luxray, for example) are trained to be skilled at speed and stealth. In Pokemon video game terms, these are referred to as Special/Physical Sweepers. In the case of a few of his pokemon though, they are also fairly good at defense too. Current Pokemon on Team: Pokemon in Storage: Other Pokemon: Quotes "Insult me all you want, but never touch me." "I hardly live anywhere. I'm in constant motion, as are my pokemon. One minute you see me, the next minute I'm gone." "We live in a really screwed up world. The only thing we can do is to keep on moving forward, and try to survive whatever comes our way." "Sorry, but no. I will only risk my life so many times for your amusement." ''-Cyan talking to Shadow'' Trivia *Though Cyan is a member of Team Liberty, the Rockets have very little data on him, due to the fact that he joined just before the data was stolen from TL, so Cyan's info wasn't in the system yet. *Cyan is the first trainer in this RPG to catch a '5th generation' pokemon. (5th gen. pokemon are the new ones from the Unova Region) Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members